1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an adhesive tape, and more particularly, to an adhesive tape used in a semiconductor package, and a semiconductor package that uses the adhesive tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of semiconductor packages having detailed and various control functions is remarkably increasing according to the development of the electronic and communication industries. Accordingly, the size of the semiconductor packages is decreasing whereas data processing capacity is increasing, resulting in semiconductor packages that are less expensive and more convenient to use. As such, various research and studies are being performed in order to improve the characteristics of the semiconductor packages.
Despite such research and studies, improvement of the characteristics of the semiconductor packages is still limited, and thus, a semiconductor chip package having a new structure, such as a lead-on-chip semiconductor package, has been developed.
The lead-on-chip semiconductor package has a structure where a semiconductor chip is directly mounted on a lead by using an adhesive tape. By using such a lead-on-chip semiconductor package, the size of the semiconductor chip included in the lead-on-chip semiconductor package may be increased, and a lead frame may be freely designed.